


Her Perfect Quartz Soldier

by lemonbitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Class Differences, Consensual, Crystal Gems, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Gem Sex, Gem War, Height Differences, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protectiveness, Rebellion, Romance, Royalty, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: Out of her entire army, Pink Diamond develops a huge crush on one particular quartz. Jasper is more than happy to become sexually involved with the little tyrant herself. Written just after Jungle Moon.





	1. Baby's First Army

**Author's Note:**

> A few things about this fic:  
> 1\. This is set during the start of the Gem War, so after any future episodes this fic could become very historically inaccurate.  
> 2\. I have a theory that the pearl we all know and love used to serve under Pink Diamond, so if that gets debunked, again there will be a huge inaccuracy.  
> Basically when future episodes happen, this fic will probably become inaccurate. When that happens I may rewrite. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Pink Diamond’s first colony was progressing well. After all her bratty nagging and pleading with the other diamonds, they had finally caved and decided to help her build her own colony. If anything it would shut her up. Both Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond were more than happy to help with this little project for separate reasons: Blue wanted to see her precious Pink happy, and Yellow wanted the small diamond to get off her back. The result was a mostly-colonised Earth, and most of the then primitive humans being put into a Zoo to keep Pink Diamond occupied. A pastel pink ‘palace’ was built for her to reside in while on Earth.

The princess of a gem herself sat in her quarters, lazily interacting with her gem-tech on her large pink bed. The bed was something that the other diamonds didn’t care for but Pink secretly enjoyed humans and their love of ‘sleep’. It didn’t matter that they needed it to survive and she didn’t. It was nice to just lay down and switch off for a few hours while the other gems worked on her colony. The other diamonds were in no position to question her seemingly useless hobby.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by her trusted pearl entering the room and saluting with her usual fake smile. The pearl was a gift from Yellow and Blue to shut her up when she kept insisting she was important enough to warrant having her own servant. Like Pink Diamond, her pearl wasn’t perfect, but the impatient gem insisted on getting her pearl as soon as possible.

“My Diamond,” she said, saluting, “your new quartzes have emerged and are awaiting inspection.”

These new quartzes were the ones Pink had ordered to build her own army, from the Beta and Prime Kindergartens, with some supervision from Blue and Yellow Diamond. They had also barely met Pink's unreasonable time restriction, but she didn't care if this meant most of her army would come out 'imperfect'. She had an _army_. That's all that mattered. The diamond dismissed her gem-tech and leaped out of bed with a grin upon hearing the news.

"About time! Let's go Pearl!" Pink Diamond squeaked as she stormed past Pearl, whose expression dropped back to her usual frown once Pink's back was turned. Not that Pink paid much attention to the gem in the first place. The little dictator stormed eagerly out of her crystal palace with Pearl following close behind and jumped into the seat of her palanquin, another gift from the other diamonds. Pearl's expression softened to something more neutral as she too stepped inside. The curtain surrounding the interior was opaque and soundproofed to add to her regal mystery and, more importantly, hide her less perfect form. The other diamonds insisted that the former reason was the only one; that she should show lesser gems that she was far too important for them to gaze at her 'perfect' form.

She giddily set a course for the Kindergarten, which was one of the few skills she had learned as a ruling gem. The journey didn't take long in the palanquin, which stopped outside the shadowy canyon. There's no way a gem as important as a diamond would go into such a gloomy place, and Pink Diamond was told by her 'equals' to wait in her palanquin at all times when encountering lesser gems, and to only let the most important members of her court enter. She didn't find this rule fair. Surely Pink Diamond should be allowed to just leave her palanquin, especially when inspecting her _own_ gems? Instead her pearl was equipped with a device to relay a video feed to Pink's gem-tech while the precious princess conveyed her opinions to Pearl's earpiece. She thought this was unnecessarily complex procedure when she could just do this inspection herself.

Pearl stepped out of the palanquin to greet the peridot waiting outside. This peridot was an Era-1 gem and therefore didn't have limb enhancers, but she did carry her crystal screen everywhere. She kept it tucked under her arm as she saluted Pearl, knowing Pink Diamond herself was watching. The quartzes that were lined up behind Peridot were also saluting as they stood rigidly, staring into the distance with neutral expressions. Pink Diamond, of course, was sat in her palanquin looking at the video relay from Pearl's gem and leaning on her right hand. She watched as Peridot spoke to her through Pearl:

"Your army has been completed, My Diamond, however in order to meet your requested time limit we had to rush this one. As a result, almost all of your army is... imperfect..."

Pink Diamond couldn't care less about this seemingly minor detail. She had an army and that's what mattered. Pink rolled her eyes and watched as Pearl turned to face the gems, approaching the lineup to start looking at the gems starting from the left. There were amethysts from the Prime Kindergarten, each appearing to have their own quirks but otherwise uniform in shape. There were jaspers and carnelians from the Beta Kindergarten, and these were far more diverse, as Peridot explained,

"Ah, yes, the Beta gems. Most of them are Off-Colours due to the speed of their production. They should still be appropriate for your army, but we can always dig out another Kindergarten if you want them shattered, My Diamond. What is your command?"

Off-Colours? From what she learned, physically defective gems were to be shattered upon discovery by order of a diamond, but this was the first time she would have to make the authorisation herself. The off-colours themselves _could_ be used by her, or she could have them destroyed. She didn't know why, but instinct told her that it would be unfair to shatter these gems just for coming out differently to the norm. So what if a skinny jasper and a ruby-sized carnelian were in her army? It just meant more gems in her _very own_ court. Another gem from the Beta Kindergarten caught her eye: an especially intimidating jasper. Pink wanted more information on this one, but knew it was unnecessary and therefore didn't ask. Her Pearl relayed what she said.

"Keep them in my army. Anything else?"  
Peridot stepped back to where the tall Jasper was standing and explained proudly, "Yes My Diamond. This is our best jasper: the only perfect quartz to come out of any Earth Kindergarten. She'll be an excellent asset to your army."  
"Thank you Peridot. That will be all."

Pearl bowed and walked back into the palanquin where Pink was waiting, still slumped in her chair. She set a course back to her palace, thinking about that perfect quartz she saw through her screen, the one Peridot had conveniently showed off to her. The way her arms bulged. Her intimidating posture. Her sheer height alone. All of these things along with many other traits added up to a gem that Pink found herself instantly fond of, but she couldn't let this opinion be known to anyone. Her love for Jasper had to be strictly based on her performance as a soldier which had, of course, not been tested. In the meantime she had to suppress any potential feelings.

Once they arrived, Pink Diamond made her way back to her bed for another nap. It's not like she had anything better to do at this moment in time. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless she sat in her palanquin the whole time, all other members of her court were busy, and the other diamonds were also preoccupied with the colonisation. It wasn't fair but she didn't want to risk another lecture from Blue. Or worse: a physical attack from Yellow.

'Who knew ruling over your own planet could be so _boring_?' she thought to herself as she lay on her front, arms splayed over the luxuriously soft cushions, and fell asleep.


	2. Rebels On Both Sides

Days after Pink had inspected her Alpha and Beta quartzes, the rose quartzes emerged, and her inspection of them was similar to before except without the dilemma of potentially shattering an Off-Colour since there were none. All the roses emerged in good condition and passed all tests, but none caught her eye like the jasper from a few days ago. She hadn't seen Jasper since the inspection, and Jasper had never even seen her. Pink would just have to continue suppressing her feelings for a member of her own court and get on with the simple tasks she was assigned as a diamond.

However, several weeks after she saw her rose quartzes, Pink Diamond received news that they weren't as perfect as initially thought. Rose quartzes were caring, nurturing healers with the ability to fight as well as any other quartz, but their major flaw was their lack of loyalty. Once the peridots had noticed this, they had ordered all of them to be poofed and securely bubbled in Pink Diamond's Human Zoo facility until they could find a cure. But one evaded capture and was now building her own army of rebels. Pink's court had been gossiping non-stop about this new rebellion. So far it had been rumoured that a bismuth, a few agates, and even some of Yellow's quartzes had been radicalised into a group known as the 'Crystal Gems'. They had adopted the 5-point star as their symbol. They were looking to recruit anyone they could. She hadn't even fully colonised Earth and already someone wanted to take it away from her? 

At this moment in time, Pink Diamond lounged on her throne with her gem-tech floating in front of her. The throne room was built after she complained about her Zoo rooms being too big and as such the ceilings were barely high enough for Yellow to enter without ducking. The dark-pink hue and smaller than average space gave it a cosier feel than most diamond rooms. Nothing could prepare Pink Diamond for the prediction she was about to receive from her best sapphire who was stood beside the deep pink chair.

"I'm having a vision," she started, "I see betrayal. Your pearl: she will side with the rebels. Oh my, I see an upcoming battle too, but the details are blurred to me My Diamond."  
"A battle? Thank you Sapphire."

Pink didn't bother to dismiss the tiny gem. It was unbearably lonely for her in the palace without her servants, so she often kept them with her long after they had said what they came to say. Plus this newly emerged sapphire almost always had a charming smile that brightened the atmosphere of the room. So far all her predictions had come true within minutes, even seconds, as her pearl would come into the room to break the 'news', however this sapphire wasn't able to predict anything more than a few minutes away. The sapphire's lack of distant future vision was down to the speed of her creation. Other gems secretly argued that she was, in fact, predicting events that had already happened, and Pearl was just late to break the news. As with other members of her court, a defect like that didn't matter to Pink. She had _her very own court_. As usual, Pearl stormed into the throne room seconds after Sapphire's prediction, saluted, and broke the news:

"My Diamond, the rebels are approaching from the west. Your quartzes are just about holding them off but the Crystal Gems have the upper hand. What are your orders?"

What?! No way. No fucking way. Her eyes widened at the announcement. There was no way she was going to let a group of lesser gems take Earth away from her. This was _her_ colony. _Her_ army. _Her_ planet. She _deserved_ it. She didn't care if the other diamonds would punish her for getting her hands dirty: she wasn't about to let a bunch of defects take her planet away from her! She'd fight if she had to! She was sick of sitting around in the palace! Plus she would probably get to see Jasper again without judgement from the others. Fuck Yellow and her restrictions!

"Pearl, follow me," she commanded as she leaped from her throne, "we're going to battle!"

No objections were heard from the servant, which is exactly what Pink wanted. It took a few days to teach the slender gem to take _her_ orders rather than convey the contradicting opinions of Yellow Diamond. Well, she should've known to follow Pink's orders without question beforehand, but it's not like she made the pearl herself. Pearl waited for Pink to lead the way out to her palanquin which was sat outside. Pink Diamond leaped into her seat with enthusiasm while the less enthusiastic Pearl walked calmly past the curtain. The smaller gem pointed out the location on Pink's map and they set off to join the fight.

Not knowing anything about strategy, Pink Diamond had made no further preparations to her palanquin. A foolish mistake. The shiny pink lump of metallic crystal practically screamed 'ATTACK HERE!' even without the opposition knowing about its lack of real security. Yep, in a rush to give Pink her palanquin, the other diamonds skimped on this aspect, not knowing of the rebellion that would lie ahead. With her impatience it was a miracle that the smaller diamond hadn't been destroyed yet. It was an even bigger miracle that the rebels were too busy being outnumbered to notice the arrival of Pink's palanquin on the edge of the battlefield.

Good. They were too busy to notice her arrival. This meant she could step out and really teach the rebels what happens when they mess with her plans. Finally, a chance to really be a diamond and lead her army to victory, even if it went directly against Yellow Diamond's advice. But fuck what Yellow said. Yellow was the one who constantly doubted her. Looked down on her. Treated her harshly when she just wanted to help. And why should she listen to the gem that constantly brushes her off? There was no reason she couldn't just use her diamond strength to wipe out the opposition.

She took one precautionary peep from between the curtains to assess the battlefield. Outside the deep pink warmth of her palanquin was a vast sheet of dark grey cloud looming over the area, and despite it being the middle of the day on this planet, it was eerily dark too. Most of the light came from small fires that were scattered across the edges of the battlefield, lapping at the edges of surrounding hills and cliffs. Covering the ground was a dry trodden-in soil, possibly once the place where organic plants thrived, now the site of one of the first battles in the Gem War. Each gem had their weapons drawn and was clashing with another. Some tried to fight off two at once. It was no place for a diamond, but that was just part of the thrill for the naive gem.

Without further hesitation, Pink Diamond burst out of the palanquin with a malicious grin, ready to put an end to those pathetic rebels. She noticed what looked like a purple zircon in an intense fight with the skinny jasper from earlier. With one rage-fuelled swipe, Pink Diamond knocked her back into her gem and away from the confused Skinny. She saw the bismuth headed towards one of her amethysts, and pounced far in front of her own soldiers to knock her out. This was thrilling and liberating to her, but Pink had made another tactical error. Now she was out in the open and closer to the enemies' side, it was the perfect opportunity for one of them to strike.

Pink Diamond looked around for another enemy with a cruel grin. Who would dare to take her on now? As she turned to her left, however, her face dropped in shock as the leader of the rebellion herself ran towards her, sword pointed straight towards the gem she was made for. The small diamond could easily defeat a larger gem if they weren't paying attention, but all of Rose's focus was on her. Pink Diamond froze in her place, her terrified gaze on Rose's face. Rose Quartz's expression as she lunged was determined, however unlike Pink's attack face it was almost completely devoid of anger. There was no loud snarling or growling. Just the drive to shatter her enemy. Pink felt frozen in place. In that moment she regretted her decision to step into battle.

A sudden blur of orange between the two pink gems didn't change Pink Diamond's terrified position, but it did knock Rose's arm away and grip it harshly. Out of sight from the diamond, Rose Quartz looked up at her attacker with the same scared expression that Pink had just a few seconds ago and quickly broke free to retreat. Pink Diamond looked up at her saviour, some fear still in her eyes, and the knight turned her head around to meet her gaze. It was the perfect quartz that Pink had seen at the inspection! Her orange helmet only added to her beauty. The broad-shouldered Jasper maintained a firm posture as she almost shouted:

"My Diamond, get behind me!"

It was unusual for a 'lesser' gem to give her orders. She had only been spoken down to by Yellow Diamond, but not like this. Yellow would shout at her to get off the battlefield and back to the nearest diamond base. Pink Diamond could tell that Jasper was just trying to defend her in battle, and Pink was still in shock from being almost shattered, so she nodded and stayed behind her quartz. By now even more rebels had noticed Pink's arrival and were coming at her from all angles, but Jasper fended off every attack with ease. She slapped a rogue peridot into her gem, punched a zircon into a nearby cliff, headbutted an agate into the ground. After most of the threats to Pink had disappeared, Jasper turned her head again to speak.

"Are you alright, My Diamond? What are your orders?" she asked,  
"I'm fine Jasper, thank you," Pink said, looking up at Jasper, "Please, escort me back to my palanquin."

Jasper nodded and swiftly lifted the small diamond into her powerful arms. Pink Diamond closed her eyes and tried not to show any more fear as Jasper carried her, although this need rapidly subsided. She couldn't entirely figure out why, but the regal gem felt safer than ever in her quartz's huge arms. Pink gazed up at her hero again: a red-striped tigress dashing through the chaos of battle to get her diamond to safety. A strange yet comforting warmth caused Pink to go diamond-eyed as she kept her eyes on Jasper's defined face.

Once back at the palanquin, Jasper rushed inside and with a gentleness not commonly shown by gems of her type, she bent down to set the princess down on her throne. Pink slung an arm over the taller gem's shoulder for stability and kept it there even once she was seated. Only when Jasper stood upright again did they break contact, to Pink's secret disappointment.

"My Diamond, I'll keep the rebels occupied while you set a course back to safety." she informed her while saluting. Pink Diamond merely nodded in agreement and Jasper ran out of the palanquin, back into battle. Still in some level of shock, Pink brought up her gem-tech and made her way out as fast as she could, away from the battlefield. It was only when she was almost back to her palace that she realised something was amiss.

Where the fuck was her pearl?


	3. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this is my best one but I tried, I swear

It hadn't been long since Pink had returned to the safety of her palace. She lay on her stomach in the comfort of her bed, unable to stop thinking about the gem that saved her. Jasper really was perfect. A tall, beefy orange goddess with a luscious beige-white mane. When she almost effortlessly made the mighty Rose Quartz retreat; the way her piercing yellow eyes turned from intense to soft when they faced Pink; how her thick, strong arms carried her to safety with ease. It all made Pink heat up in a way that she never did for any other gem.

But the diamond knew that they may never be together like that again. The Jasper was probably just doing her job as a loyal quartz soldier by getting Pink to safety and even if she did have those feelings for Pink, how could she let them be known? Pink diamond was a _diamond_ after all. She would be within her right to shatter Jasper if she made a romantic confession, because any lesser gem who thought they had a chance with a diamond may as well be defective. Pink just had to work under the assumption that Jasper was merely fulfilling her task as a loyal soldier.

Anyway, she had even bigger things to worry about. Literally. Yellow Diamond had found out about Pink's misbehaviour and was on her way. She had only been able to find out this news through her sapphire. As for the missing pearl, Pink could only assume that Padparadscha Sapphire's prediction about betrayal came true, however with no informant she couldn't be certain.

Pink's daydreaming could wait for now. She heard a thump from outside and, realising she had to see Yellow at some point, left the comfort of her bed to see her. Outside she was greeted with the concerned giant, arms folded and scowling down at her. Yellow Diamond raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and sighed angrily.

"Pink Diamond," she started, "what in the _stars_  were you _THINKING_?!"  
"They were about to take my only colony away from me!" the smaller diamond retaliated. Yellow folded her arms again and growled,  
"So you left your palanquin, exposing yourself to both your lesser subjects _and_ the rebels, then tried to fend them off yourself?!"  
"And where were you, Yellow?! Collecting more planets for yourself, I bet! Too busy to help me maintain my _only_ colony!"

Pink's rebellious frustration was showing, and Yellow didn't like it. The taller diamond narrowed her eyes down at her in disapproval before firmly picking her up in her hand and lifting her to a height in which they were face to face. Poor Pink knew she was in for it now. Yellow Diamond only ever handled her when Pink had done something to _really_ piss her off. Pink could only look up and face whatever punishment she was about to receive.

"Too busy? _Too busy?!_ Listen here _Pink Diamond_ : Blue and I worked _hard_ to conquer this planet for _you_ because _you_ couldn't take a planet for yourself! You say you're important and deserve your own planet but you _never_ act like it, and now you have your own planet, you're still _complaining_! You ungrateful. Little. _Brat_!"

Yellow unclenched the fist that held Pink, leaving her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees with an earth-shattering thud. Now she was not only stung by Yellow's harsh words, but she was physically hurting too. All four of her limbs ached from the landing. Pink didn't want to get up. She refused to show the angered giant that she was welling up with tears and hoped that she would just go away. Well, she did leave, but not before informing Pink that she had "better things to do than be here with you." It was like she didn't even care!

The small diamond sighed, ran back into her palace despite being sore, and flopped onto her bed sobbing. Yellow was always unnecessarily harsh on her and it wasn't fair! Blue never got this treatment, so why did she? Was it because she was... short? She had little more than a few minutes to pity herself before a cherry-coloured zircon entered the room unannounced. Red Zircon was another gem made for Pink's court, but she wasn't originally made to deliver messages like this. Pink sucked it up and listened to what Red had to say. She wasn't in the mood to scold her servants right now.

"My Diamond, your pearl is still missing and it has been reported by various quartzes that she has been radicalised by the Crystal Gems. Furthermore your army has successfully fought off the rebels and is awaiting your debriefing. Since you have no pearl to assist, shall I accompany you?"

Debriefing? Pink Diamond didn't know she had to visit her soldiers after battle. But an idea quickly popped into her head and she grinned mischievously with her back turned to the zircon. Maybe the disappearance of her pearl had a silver lining.

"No. Thank you, Zircon. Mark the location on the map in my palanquin and I'll debrief them myself. That will be all."

Once Red Zircon had left, Pink sat up on her bed, still grinning wide. This might be the smartest idea the youngest diamond ever had. With the other diamonds too busy and with no pearl to guide her, Pink Diamond could 'debrief' her soldiers however she wished. She could expose herself to her army again. She had a chance to thank Jasper for saving her life and maybe even... no. As much as she yearned to be held by Jasper again, Pink Diamond knew that the chances of a romance with her were slim. However the thrill of going against Yellow's wishes in this way was enough for her. _Ungrateful_? Hah! Pink would show Yellow who was _really_ ungrateful.

She strutted into her palanquin which had been so kindly prepared by Red Zircon and set a course for the location on her map. It was just outside the battlefield. How convenient.

* * *

Waiting for Pink Diamond was a lineup of saluting quartzes, exactly the same number as she saw several weeks ago. Zero casualties. Not bad for a first battle. Exiting her palanquin herself, she examined each of them before speaking.

"At ease, soldiers," she smiled, "you did great! First battle and zero casualties? That's so awesome! Hopefully next time the rebels come, they'll think twice before messing with us!"

When she paused for response, she was met with a synchronised "Thank you, My Diamond". Not quite the reply she expected, but she had to remember that they were probably just doing as they were told by another higher gem. Towards the right-end of the lineup was the jasper that saved Pink's life. There was no diamond or two-faced pearl to stop Pink Diamond from inviting her into her palanquin for a more personal message. She walked over to her crush.

"Jasper," she said in a slightly more serious tone to hide her emotion, looking up at the unmoving rock, "follow me into my palanquin," she then ended her speech with a chirpy "That will be all!"

Jasper's peers looked over at her like their dear comrade was about to be shattered, and the orange gem herself was sweating bullets. "Yes, My Diamond, right away!" she blurted out before following Pink back behind the curtain. The tall orange kneeled before her superior to receive whatever message Pink had. Instead Pink directed her vehicle towards her palace and set off. It was an awkward few moments before Pink Diamond finally spoke again.

"You know why you're here, right?" Pink broke the silence,  
"I believe I do, My Diamond. I'm so sorry. I made unauthorised physical contact with you during the battle. If you choose to shatter me then-"  
"- No, Jasper, that's not it," she interrupted, "I wanted to thank you for saving me from those rebels. I'd like to reward you personally. Please, join me in the Earth tradition of 'dinner'."

Even with the red stripes across Jasper's face, she couldn't hide her deep blush. Did she feel the same way or was she merely star-struck? It was difficult for Pink to tell for certain but either way she had a gut feeling that Jasper wouldn't turn down this invitation. For the loyal soldier, it was a real honour to just be with her like this. "I'd be honoured, My Diamond." she said, still kneeling.

It was difficult for Jasper to look away from Pink Diamond's reaction. She had never shown such elation to a lower-class gem. Well, it hadn't been long since the quartzes had a glimpse of her physical form in the first place. It only added to the excitement. Yellow Diamond wouldn't approve of her showing such kindness to a quartz gem, but Yellow wasn't here, was she? This type of forbidden love was so thrilling to the princess. But she knew she shouldn't get so ahead of herself just yet. Pink still didn't know how Jasper would feel about this, however she would soon find out as they arrived at the pink palace.

* * *

Jasper followed Pink inside to a room that could be described by humans as a relaxed dining area. A multitude of large cushions of varying pink hues surrounded a low round table. On this table was a few baskets of strawberries and apples: fruit that Pink Diamond had become fond of during her time on this planet. Not exactly what most humans would call a dinner, but gems didn't have a complete grasp of the varieties of human food. The quartz soldier remained at the door, not making a move until Pink Diamond herself sat down and patted a cushion to invite her to sit. The perfect quartz shuffled next to her superior, keeping a straight face as best she could. Pink turned to Jasper with a smile, placed a strawberry into her own mouth, and then held another up to Jasper's face.

"Please, Jasper, try one! They taste really good!" the diamond invited Jasper to take the strawberry from her hand. If gems had hearts Jasper's would be thumping in her chest. She hesitated, not wanting to risk her life over some human-like emotional urge. It was natural for a quartz to admire the diamond they were made for but it was against societal rules to actually interact with them like this. Only Pink's encouraging "Come on, take it from my hand!" got the gem to finally take the strawberry into her mouth, straight from Pink's hand. Pink Diamond was right. The taste of the fruit made Jasper's pupils dilate with a pale-pink diamond forming in centre.

The buff gem hardly even noticed Pink shuffling closer as she enjoyed the sweet-tasting fruit. Pink rested a hand on Jasper's thigh as their hips pressed together. Jasper finished eating the strawberry and turned to see her diamond's face now inches from hers. Now Pink Diamond could tell that Jasper had some interest in her from the way her blush got even deeper. The smaller gem knew that while she would be hurt by potential rejection, Jasper had much more at stake if she was the first to confess. It was up to Pink to make a move, so she sucked it up.

"Jasper," she whispered, "do you... have feelings for me?"

There was a long pause before Jasper dared to answer.

"Yes, My Diamond, however a gem of my status should not be with you in that sense."  
"I don't care about your status, Jasper. I want intimacy with you." Pink's tone got more seductive as she stroked Jasper's arm,  
"You may wish to be with me, but what will happen if the other diamonds find out? I've had enough encounters with Yellow Diamond to know that she looks down on both of us. We'll both face punishment."  
" _If_ they find out. _If_. As far as Yellow is concerned, I promoted you to guard me personally. She doesn't have to know what happens behind closed doors, does she?"

As if her mere presence wasn't enough, the diamond's alluring smirk paired with her beautifully plump lips only further enticed her potential mate. Jasper could no longer contain her heavy blush. It was as if her red stripes had conquered the rest of her face. Lustfully gazing down at Pink with a subtle grin was the cue Pink Diamond needed. She now knew that Jasper felt the same. Pink Diamond closed her eyes and pushed her lips against Jasper's.


	4. The Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry this took so long to publish. Hope this was worth the wait, it's been highly requested since I put up Chapter 3

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise at first. She certainly wasn't expecting a kiss from Pink Diamond herself. But after a few seconds, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy this, wrapping her arms around Pink's waist to pull her closer as their kiss became even more passionate. It didn't take long for them both to open their mouths slightly, gently sliding their tongues against each other. Next, Pink Diamond straddled the quartz's lap, still making out as Jasper held her tightly.

To her, this was even better than receiving her own planet. She had never experienced this kind of love before. It was nothing like Blue's maternal affection, nor the adoration from her subjects, and it certainly wasn't the so-called 'tough love' she got from Yellow. No, this was different. It was beautiful. The warmth from being pressed against Jasper's body was like no other warmth Pink had felt, as she even felt it deep inside her lower torso. Locking lips with Jasper felt both pure and impure at the same time. It felt so right but their union would be considered a sin by high-ranking gems and the other diamonds. It added to the thrill.

Pink Diamond felt another warmth, this time in the form of a hard bulge between Jasper's legs pressed against her own crotch. That heat in her lower area was suddenly becoming hotter and more prominent, as was the warmth radiating from the quartz's face. She felt an instinct that had been previously unknown for so long, a primal urge: the desire to mate.

It was so stupidly animalistic and gems were never exactly given 'the talk', although it's not like they needed it. Gems emerge with all their instincts and necessary knowledge to fulfil their tasks. Sex wasn't one of these tasks but it was an aspect that the diamonds never removed from the gem-building process. Morale tends to be higher if gems have the ability to do something desirable to them outside of their normal duty. This didn't mean that they popped out with sexual urges; a gem has to discover their sexuality for themselves. Jasper found hers not long after emerging while her diamond had only just discovered her desires.

"Jasper," she sighed, breaking the kiss, "I want... I want you! Just... take me!"

Pink barely noticed that she was grinding against Jasper's hidden tentacle, which only made Jasper chuckle further as she grabbed the diamond's ass. Her face became fully flushed and her lips parted as she let out a subtle moan. Pink Diamond had turned from a composed regal gem to an animal in heat within minutes and Jasper had noticed.

"You want to mate with me, My Diamond?" she asked, keeping a firm hold on Pink's butt,  
"Please, Jasper! Fuck me!"  
"As you wish," she smiled, "but first maybe we should find somewhere a little more suitable,"  
"My quarters are just down the hall if you wish to- OOF-"

The smaller gem was cut off by Jasper standing up while holding Pink in her arms, carrying her just as she did on the battlefield towards the bedroom. It didn't take long for Jasper to find her way there, guided by Pink Diamond's occasional pointing and occasional chimes of phrases like 'that way' and 'right here'.

Once Jasper walked through the doors of Pink's luxurious room, she smirked and carried Pink over to the bed. She gently set Pink down on it with a peck on the cheek, making sure her head was comfortably cushioned at the pillow end before climbing on the bed herself, still smiling. The princess spread her legs and pulled her knight on top of her for another long kiss.

The two locked lips again, this time with Jasper laying on top. It was even more heated than before, with their lips parted and tongues gliding sloppily across each other, moaning blissfully. Pink wrapped her left arm tightly around her partners waist while her right hand played with Jasper's soft mane. Meanwhile the larger gem was slowly grinding herself against PD's crotch which was now soaked. Next they slowly broke the kiss and Jasper caressed Pink Diamond's cheek with her thumb and Pink happily leaned into the touch.

"I'm ready Jasper. Please..." as she paused, she closed her eyes, a deep blush crept onto her face, and then her clothes faded away in a flurry of iridescent sparkles. Her nude form lay there, sprawled and ready for Jasper. "... fuck me!"

With that, Jasper's own clothes phased off to reveal her round breasts, perfectly toned abs, and a massive erect tentacle between her legs. The smaller gem couldn't help biting her lip as she stared at the huge chunk of meat, although to her surprise, Jasper lowered herself so her head was between Pink's legs and stroked her outer thighs. The knight was determined to make sure that her diamond was treated like... well... a diamond.

Their gazes met with a smile, then Jasper closed her eyes and took a slow lick at Pink's lower lips, causing PD to shudder. This was the first time anyone had touched her sensitive labia, and the quartz tongue felt amazing. Jasper chuckled and kept giving her these long, passionate licks up her wet rosy folds, turning the princess into even more of a blushing mess.

She continued to gauge the diamond's reaction as she experimented. Sucking the aroused lips; darting her tongue in and out of the hole; flicking the sensitive nub with her tongue. The moans were louder when Jasper focused on the clit, so that's what she did; passionately focused all of her mouth on the small area. Licking at the tiny mound as she sucked. It succeeded in making Pink Diamond almost scream in pleasure.

These screams got even louder when Jasper thrust two of her large red fingers into the tiny hole, still eating the princess out. Pink Diamond had never felt anything penetrate her like this before and despite feeling a slight stretch, she loved it. She wasn't afraid to vocalise her opinion either. "Oh yes, right there, keep going Jasper!" she yelled as Jasper felt along the inner walls to find that sweet spot. Once she found it, she stroked at it relentlessly with her fingers. 

Combined with the intense clitoral stimulation, it didn't take long for Pink Diamond to reach her first ever orgasm. It was indescribable pleasure that she had never felt. She couldn't help screaming Jasper's name. A rainbow and a void hitting her all at once; the loss of control; an intense throbbing sensation. She really had never experienced anything like it. 

After her magical experience, Jasper eased her mouth and fingers away, smiling up at Pink. She was glad she had satisfied her diamond like this and now she wanted even more. With Pink Diamond's permission of course. Jasper was not a cruel gem despite her intimidating appearance, especially when it came to the gem she was made for. Luckily for Jasper, Pink Diamond wished for exactly the same thing.

"J-Jasper... that was amazing... please... I want you inside me."

With an affirming nod and "of course, My Diamond", Jasper positioned herself on top of the blushing mess of a gem, lining herself up with Pink's dripping entrance. She leaned in to give another peck on the lips and then slowly pushed her huge dick in, to which the previously virgin diamond let out a loud moan. She had only just taken two large fingers, but they were nowhere near as girthy as what the orange quartz had just inserted. It was almost painful. Once it was all the way in, the still courteous Jasper gave her diamond a kiss on the cheek before checking to make sure Pink was okay.

"Does it hurt, My Diamond? Do you want me to pull out?"  
"No Jasper... I just... need to adjust... it's so big..." she panted. Jasper smirked and said,  
"Yes My Diamond. Let me know when you're ready."

She nodded in response and wrapped her arms around Jasper's muscular back, gritting her teeth as she adjusted to the penetration. It didn't take more than a few seconds. Gems are able to shapeshift themselves to adjust, which makes things easier. Soon, she wanted to feel Jasper really show off how powerful she really was.

"Jasper, I'm ready. Fuck me hard!"

That's all it took. Jasper smiled and began thrusting, much to Pink's delight. She dug her arms into the quartz's back as she enjoyed feeling the massive gem inside her. The perfectly textured dick hit all the right places, but Pink Diamond knew her knight was holding back. Of course she was. Jasper was cautious and didn't want to hurt the precious diamond. Nevertheless, Pink wanted more.

"Harder, Jasper! Harder" she cried. This had the desired effect, as Jasper's thrusts became even faster and the force from each one made Pink's smaller body shake. Continuous begging on Pink's part ensured that the orange soldier kept slamming hard. Pleasured cries of "Oh fuck" "Yes" "Harder" "Keep going Jasper" could be heard from the other side of the palace.

Soon enough Pink felt the tension rising in her again when Jasper purposely angled herself to hit the g-spot with each movement. Repeated screams of "Right there!" and "Don't stop!" let the larger gem know that she was hitting her diamond in all the right places. Pink's second orgasm hit within minutes, and harder then the first. She couldn't help screaming as Jasper kept going, her mind going blank again and an even deeper pleasure hitting her like a boulder.

Not long after Pink's second orgasm subsided, she felt a warm substance filling her and heard Jasper roaring on top of her. The sensation of being filled like this was new and strange to her, but it was amazing. She literally felt warm on the inside.

Jasper, of course, loved this too. Her own orgasm was just as hard-hitting as her diamond's. When the intense pleasure subsided, Jasper smiled down at Pink, who was still a beautiful hot mess beneath her. They were both panting heavily from the action. The larger gem withdrew herself and gave Pink Diamond a peck on the cheek before checking on her.

"Are you alright, My Diamond?"  
"I-I'm fine Jasper. That felt so good! But please," she calmly spoke, "you may call me Pink, my beautiful Jasper."  
Pink Diamond reached up to stroke Jasper's cheek, and Jasper replied, "of course, M- uh- Pink. I love you."  
"I love you too Jasper. I'd also like you to join me in 'sleeping'."  
Jasper rolled off her diamond and lay next to her, "Isn't that a human thing?"  
"Yes, but it's really relaxing and fun. Here, I'll show you..."

Pink Diamond explained the human tradition of sleep to Jasper the same way every other gem explained it. "You lay down, like that, close your eyes, and don't think about anything. Just relax. That's it!"

As Jasper got the hang of sleeping on her back, the smaller gem giggled and pulled the covers over them both before resting her head on Jasper's chest and joining her in blissful slumber.


	5. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy recently. Travelling and then trying to catch up on my rest because of the bad experience I had flying. This was already going to be a short chapter to end the story more neatly, pretty much like an epilogue. Hope you liked this fanfic, I know that the upcoming episodes will probably make this whole fic look extremely inaccurate.

Several hours had passed since the two gems fell asleep in each other's arms. Pink Diamond fluttered her eyes open and the memory of the night before made her smile, as did laying her head on the chest of the gem who had given her such pleasure. Jasper had also subconsciously wrapped an arm around Pink, resting a hand on her still-naked waist. The larger gem was not yet awake, in fact she was resting so peacefully that Pink didn't want to wake her up, but at the same time the diamond's lack of patience meant she didn't want to spend too long waiting for her quartz. In the end she decided to affectionately stroke Jasper's cheek with her thumb.

In response, Jasper smiled as she slowly regained consciousness. This was the best thing she could possibly wake up to: her diamond cuddled up to her and caressing her cheek. They held each other a little tighter and smiled, the memory of last night still vivid in both their minds. 

"Good morning my love~" Pink's words were gentle and quiet,  
"Is everything to your liking, My Diamond?" Jasper smiled, to which Pink giggled,  
"Very."

In this moment, everything was pure and calm. There was no worry in either of their minds. No pressure to perform duties. No danger of being struck in battle. Just the two gems laying blissfully in each other's arms, savouring each precious moment they had together, isolated from the harsh realities that lay outside. A perfectly comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to speak.

Of course, perfect serenity like this doesn't last forever. In this case it lasted for less than an hour before a gem knocked on the door, startling them both. Both of them leapt out of bed and phased their clothes back on. Jasper instinctively assumed a saluting position before nodding at Pink, and Pink shouted for the gem to "Come in!"

Red Zircon opened the large door slightly and poked her head into the room. She was visibly confused by the presence of a quartz in one of Pink Diamond's most private and exclusive of rooms, but she was in no position to question it.

"My Diamond," she started, "your assistance has been requested in a nearby battle. The rebels are attacking again. Your army is currently struggling to hold them back, we believe your presence will help to scare the enemy into retreat."

Pink Diamond took a few moments to consider this request. It was unusual for a gem to ask her to participate in battles like this, and even more unusual for her to have such responsibility. Considering most the rebels were easily defeated in the last battle, this was a very low risk mission for her should she choose to accept. She could be the responsible leader her court needs and still come back for more of Jasper's love. Even when weighing out the pros and cons for once, the choice for her was an easy one.

"Prepare my palanquin, Zircon." she announced,  
"Right away My Diamond!" the other gem replied before disappearing, leaving the two alone again.

Jasper looked at her diamond anxiously and approached her. She was already protective of the gem she was made for, but this instinct was even more pronounced now that they were romantically involved. What happened the first time Pink went into battle was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want Pink Diamond to go into battle without her as an escort.

"My Diamond," she said, facing Pink and stroking her cheek, "are you sure about this?"  
"I'll be fine, Jasper. I'm a _diamond_ , remember?"  
"Y-yes, of course I remember. It's just... I don't want the rebels to harm you. Please, allow me to escort you."

She got on one knee and kissed Pink's hand like the honourable knight she was, hoping to persuade the diamond to take her as an escort. Pink's response shocked her enough to make Jasper stand bolt upright again:

"Jasper, I'd love to have you with me, but I don't want you to risk your life again. I'd like you to stay here and guard this base."  
"B-but M-My Diamond-"  
"That's an order, Jasper."

The diamond's words were soft-spoken but authoritative, and Jasper could never obey a direct order from her diamond. She felt a tear in her eye. Pink grabbed her hand reassuringly and kissed her cheek, smiling.

"My Jasper, their army has shrunk since last time. I can take them, and then I'll come back to you, I promise."

She then gave Jasper a tender kiss on the lips before withdrawing herself and walking away, still smiling.

"Farewell, My Jasper. I'll be back."

 

* * *

 

Did Pink Diamond return safely from this battle? That is something I'll leave to your imagination. Maybe I'll write a sequel, maybe I won't.

Of course, we already know how the story of Jasper and Pink Diamond eventually ended: Pink Diamond was shattered. All of Homeworld was shaken. Blue Diamond was distraught and Yellow Diamond was enraged. The quartzes she 'made' were reassigned, most to the Human Zoo facility now under Blue Diamond's control, with Holly Blue Agate as their new supervisor. Earth became the site of the potentially devastating and destructive Cluster experiment, overseen by Yellow Diamond.

And Jasper? Jasper was reassigned to Yellow Diamond, and while she was personally devastated by Pink's death, she couldn't let the intensity of her grief be known. Their relationship was as taboo as fusions of two different gems. She swore that if she was ever given a mission on Earth, she would seek out and shatter Rose Quartz herself.


End file.
